Judy and Nick´s New Year
There it was. The last day of 2017, and the New Year´s Eve here in Zootopia. Yet another holiday worth celebrating in our beloved city. But it was truly special to me in particular. This was the first time I´d spend the change of year with my beloved wife, Judy Hopps. As her Mr. Hopps, I had already experienced almost a year of married bliss with that bunny. It hadn´t been that long ever since I celebrated my first Christmas with her too, and how wonderful it was. I could still remember it all, from the great gifts we got to the affection we showed towards each other that night in our new home at Bunnyburrow. It was just as great as I expected it to be. Currently, we were at the Zootopia Galleria, which was open 24/7 for the holiday. At the topper floor of the galleria was a clock, which was slowly approaching midnight. With a nice view outside, we would be seeing fireworks from there too when the time was right. At that same floor was a fancy restaurant very close to the view outside. Judy and I were currently there, sharing a toast while waiting for the year to change. My bunny wife was wearing her most beautiful red strapless evening dress that highlighted her curves, while I had my best black suit with a matching coat and a reddish tie too. It was her favorite of my formal wear, so of course I had put it on for the occasion. I too loved her current dress too. “Here´s to a yet another great year behind us! Even with all the hardships and crimes we had to solve, it was still worth going through together with you”, Judy said after the toast, putting her wine glass back to the table. “I can´t believe time flies so fast. I still remember the first events of 2017 like yesterday. From catching the diamond smugglers in Outback Island to our summer wedding”, I said, looking around the restaurant. Other mammal couples were there celebrating this holiday too in the candlelight, and I even saw many interspecies couples among them as well. It´s good that tolerance is still going strong in this city. “Ah, the happiest day in my life. Even beats my graduation in the ZPD academy”, Judy sighed happily. Her purple eyes shined beautifully in the candlelight, as did her emerald necklace that I had given her for her Christmas present this year. Hearing that warmed my heart, for it showed how much she valued my love for her. So far, I had been successful in keeping my wife happy, and I´d keep up the good work as well as I could. She truly deserved it, for someone who had made the biggest and most positive changes ever in my life. In a few minutes, we finally got to our main dishes. I ate some scampi and chips while Judy ate a vegan Thai green curry. This restaurant was famous for its unique dishes, and it really showed in how delicious these tasted. Me and Judy ate peacefully, for we were in no hurry this time. “Well, have you got any New Year´s promises this time, Nick?” Judy asked curiously while eating. I turned towards her direction, smiling. Frankly, I hadn´t been thinking of that recently. But being a man of my word, it wasn´t hard for me to keep any promise I made. “Hmmm…since this is our first new year as a married couple, I think I have an idea for that. Through the year and even for the future years, I´ll always help and look after my wife every time she needs it. It´s a promise that´s not difficult for me to keep at all”, I clasped her paw while saying that. Her ears went down as she felt a little moved by that. “Nick…I promise to also be by your side too. Not only during this year, but through the rest in my life. I´ll always put your needs before mine. And this promise I will keep as long as I live”, Judy said solemnly. I rose from my seat, walked towards her and hugged her lovingly. What she had just said reminded me of why I loved her so much. Suddenly, I noticed from the clock that the time was right. Judy and I went closer to the big window in the restaurant, where the fireworks were already starting. We waited eagerly for the right moment while holding paws. “Three, two, one! Happy New Year, Zootopia!” all the other mammals shouted as the fireworks erupted triumphantly. 2018 was here at last. It was a marvelous sight. With all the rockets in different colors, I couldn´t think of any other place in this city where the fireworks looked this great. I had spent many of these holidays in this city before meeting Judy after all. “2018. It really says something about this city when it has stood here for so long and keeps getting better”, the rabbit said, admiring the fireworks herself. “Yeah. For all its faults, it still feels like home to me. I´m glad life is improving for all the mammals in here after the Nighthowler crisis is over”, I smiled at Judy. She leaned closer to me and put her paw on my arm, looking lovingly at me. “It all started with that fateful meeting in the ice cream parlor. I feel so proud about everything we´ve achieved together ever since then. If our paths hadn´t crossed, this city would be much darker place to live for all of us”, Judy told. I nodded. It amazed me how wiser my wife had got ever since those days. She was so different from the eager young rookie cop who teamed up with me. Yet something told me that this was Judy´s true nature that had finally shown when she had met the right one for her. All it took was one former pawpsicle hustler to see what was really inside of her heart. “Happy New Year, my darling fox”, Judy draped her paws around me, looking closer to my eyes. “And a happy New Year to you too, my lovely bunny”, I said as my heart started pounding. In front of the fireworks and the shining moon, the two of us kissed amorously. Once again, the taste of those feminine, lovely bunny lips filled me with such indescribable bliss. Judy was one amazing kisser, especially when she had her best lipstick on. We soon went back to our dinner table and finished our meals. After that, we got right into our desserts, which were a chocolate mousse and a carrot cheesecake. Like the main courses, they tasted great. In a few minutes, we finished those too as well as the dessert wines, and paid our bill. But we weren´t in the mood to leave just yet. For there was one thing still missing from this romantic New Year´s night that´d make it perfect at least to me. I knew what it was as I looked at the dance floor at the other end of the restaurant. Bowing chivalrously, I went to Judy and clasped her paw. “Shall we, my lady?” I said. The rabbit beauty blushed and giggled. “Of course, handsome”, she said, following me to the dance floor. With my hand holding hers and my other hand on the small of her back, we danced gracefully and peacefully among the other couples as Can You Feel the Love Tonight was playing in the background. A fitting finale for our celebration that night. “Ah, another new year ahead for us, full of adventure and love…I can´t wait for more”, Judy said while gazing deep into my eyes. “It´ll be worth it. Mark my words”, I reminded her. As the song came to an end, our dance too ended up in a flirtatious position as we were wrapped into yet another romantic kiss. Not bad for the first minutes of the year 2018, I must say. I was ready to see what the year had in store for us. Category:New Year's stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years